Hitler Sends Göring to Africa
Hitler Sends Göring to Africa is a parody series originally started by Dumb Fish Parodies. The entire first season was created by him, as was the first episode of season two. Upon his retirement, he opened up the Hitler Sends Göring to Africa series to become a community effort. This began with Superdumpfback creating Season 2: Episode 2. Later, Sonic7emerald made the third episode of the second season. Gilblitz112 made the fourth episode of the second season, while TraitorLoxoz made the fifth episode (which concludes the season). HitlersWaffles (then known as TheOwl18) was originally going to do episode 5, but YouTube shut his account down and he lost the files for the episode. This resulted in TraitorLoxoz having to make the 5th episode, facing many setbacks while making it. A third season is currently being produced, with the first two episodes being made by Gb. Alexander. The third episode was made by Beom Jun Koo. Plot Season 1 Episode 1 The episode starts in the planning room with Krebs crying (see "best cry ever") because his fish has been eaten by Göring. Hitler wants to punish him and plans to send him to Africa. But Jodl objects to the plan as he worries about Göring who won't survive. This makes Hitler rage out, because he actually hopes Göring will die so he can't eat him or the generals. After a 2 week leap in time, Göring has already been brought to Africa and explains his current situation. He survived by eating 12 elephants a day and now he plans to become the king of Africa by eating the whole continent. Episode 2 The episode opens with Göring attacking and killing a zebra as he begins his conquest. In only 1 month, he has already conquered half of Africa. Hitler then receives news that Göring is planning to get stronger and fatter before eating Hitler, effectively declaring war on him. Not only that, he also plans to take over the world. Hewel further reveals that he has sent 361 soldiers to Africa to kill Göring; all of them got eaten. Horrified by this, Hitler regrets his decision, but not before declaring that Göring will die. Back in Africa, Göring declares himself as the new leader to a group of animals, who then bow before him. Episode 3 Krebs tells Hitler that he has sent 5 groups of soldiers to Africa; Göring eats them all, leaving behind only a few survivors, one of whom is legless. Hitler orders Krebs to instruct the survivors to continue fighting, much to Jodl's chagrin. Hitler soon remembers that he has a secret weapon, and decides to deploy it. At this point Göring has reached Egypt, and is confronted by the weapon: Shia LaBeouf himself. The two men engage in a short laser battle that end with Göring's victory. Günsche informs Hitler of Shia's death, and realizes that he has made a mistake. That night, Göring has a meeting with Fegelein, who decides to help him in his conquest, in exchange for a Pepsi. Episode 4 40 days have passed since Göring's exile, and all of Africa is now ruled by him. Hitler begins to despair, and tells Speer that he doesn't want to die. However, he has an idea. After revealing his plans, Mohnke tells Hitler of Fegelein's betrayal. Hitler orders him to hire the Fegel-busters. Shortly afterwards Göring begins his invasion of Italy. Hitler confronts Göring, and successfully kills him with a dynamite. The parody ends with Fegelein getting executed by Högl and the Fegel-busters, and eventually, the independence of Africa. Season 2 Episode 1 (Dumb Fish Parodies) Five months after Göring's death, Hitler begins to ponder if he should've captured him instead of killing him. He further notes that in his conquest, Göring ended up enslaving both the people and animals of Africa. Twenty minutes later, Göring, who survived Hitler's attack in Italy, begs forgiveness from Hitler. Göring also requests that the entire bunker (and himself) to donate money to repair the damages he caused in Africa. In the planning room, the generals begin to panic upon seeing that Göring is still alive. Hitler orders them to calm down, assuring them that he's had a change of heart. Göring furthermore assures Jodl that he is not an impostor by telling a funny joke. The parody ends with Speer eavesdropping on Göring, who intends to bail and keep the money that he received. Episode 2 - Return of the Dumb Fish (Superdumpfback) Speer informs Hitler of Göring's betrayal and speculates that Göring might be intending to use the money to buy food, or perhaps to prepare for another war. Hitler orders Günsche to find Göring. He goes to the latter's room, only to find that it is empty. Hitler decides to turn the Bunker into a "Super Mega Bunker Mobile", and begins chasing down Göring throughout Europe and Africa before eventually catching him in the borders between Chad and Sudan. When confronted, Göring simply tells Hitler that he wanted the money to make a song and begins singing about how everyone misses Dumb Fish Parodies, eventually being joined by Goebbels, Krebs, and Hitler, the latter of whom begins ranting about DFP. The ensuing musical number is abruptly interrupted by Inglourious Basterds Hitler, who complains about how terrible it was. Despite this, DFP finally reveals himself, who says that he was touched by the song and despite how terrible it was, it still has well intentions... but not before revealing that he still has a (then) small chance of returning. The Super Mega Bunker Mobile leaves Göring behind... who then reveals that he can now do whatever he wants with the money, of which there are 2 million Reichmarks. Episode 3 - Back to Egypt (Sonic7emerald) Burgdorf tells Hitler that he needs to ensure that Göring behaves before choosing a successor for DFP. Although Hitler tells him that he's already planned it, Burgdorf reveals that there are no suitable successors, which leaves Hitler heartbroken. Hitler then reveals that he has deployed 361 Patrolbots (led by Himmler) to Egypt to keep Göring at bay. Göring begins destroying and eating the Patrolbots. When Hitler finds out that all of the Patrolbots were eaten (safe for one that got severely amputated), he begins to rant and realizes that Göring will begin a new war. Shortly afterwards he receives a telegram from Göring, who reveals that he used 1 million of the money that he received to open a super restaurant, and invites him to eat there. At the recommendation of both Goebbels and Hewel, Hitler decides to take everyone to eat at the restaurant. Once in the restaurant, which was built in Cairo, Hitler tells Göring that if the meals that will be served are good enough to please him, he will forgive the latter and allow him to rule Africa, effectively falling into Göring's trap. Episode 4 - Fegelein Takes Flight (Gilblitz112) As Hitler and his subordinates eat in Göring's restaurant, Hitler and Goebbels wonder how he was able to acquire the supplies needed to make delicious food. Meanwhile, back in the Bunker, Himmler orders Fegelein to go to Egypt and resecue Hitler. Back in the restaurant, Hitler goes to the toilet to relief himself when smoke begins to fill up the room, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, he finds out that he, along with the rest of his subordinates, are caught up in a giant net inside a cave that served as Göring's hideout. Göring declares that he will punish Hitler and his crew not only by eating them, but by cooking up their remains to be served to more costumers that will become his future victims. When Göring goes out of his cave, Hitler tries to call for help, but fails due to Egypt's poor cell service. Inside a secret bunker, Walther, a subordinate of Fegelein, reported that he's caught a "sense of emergency" from Hitler. Fegelein then tells Walther, and the rest of his officers, that he will use the Fegel-plane to go to Egypt. 3 hours later, the plane lands on Cairo. Fegelein finds Göring's cave and is confronted by Göring. The episode ends with a cliffhanger as the two men begin engaging in a duel to decide Hitler's fate. Episode 5 - The Final Rescue (TraitorLoxoz) Hitler and Goebbels begins pondering on whether Fegelein will win the duel. The former thinks that his obesity will make his victory likely, but Fegelein assures him that he will win because of his "ultra special antics". Göring teleports both himself and Fegelein to a battle arena, where the duel begins. The two men begin attacking each other using a variety of attacks and weaponry. Eventually, Hitler and his subordinates free themselves by cutting off the net using a knife. They decide to go to the arena to assist Fegelein. When they arrived at the arena, Fegelein, who has become too tired to continue the battle, feels relieved, so Hitler takes his place. As the battle progresses, Hitler becomes increasingly more and more agitated until he lets out his ultimate rage, unleashing large explosions that destroys both the cave and the arena, taking Göring with them. Fegelein uses his shield to protect the all of Hitler's subordinates. Everyone begins celebrating this victory, and they all return home to Germany. One hour later, in the Bunker, Hitler is unsure over whether Göring survived the explosion. Keitel assures him that Göring is dead, but Hitler orders him to keep an eye out. Meanwhile, in the remains of the arena, a mysterious figure revives Göring using a potion... Season 3 Episode 1 - Rise of the Pantheons (Gb. Alexander) Two weeks have passed after Fegelein and Göring's duel in Cairo. Hitler talks with Speer, Fegelein, Traudl, Eva, and Gerda regarding his plans for a ceremony celebrating Göring's most recent defeat when Traudl tells Hitler regarding reports in Egypt. Hitler reassures her that Göring is dead, but Speer tells him that Keitel, who did the investigation on Göring's fate, is incompetent. Shortly afterwards, an Anglo-American NATO convoy en route to Göring's cave gets destroyed. Both Burgdorf and Koller notify Hitler of this, with the latter telling him that Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, and Chad are under attack by an army of drones. Hitler angrily assures the latter on the phone that he will kill Keitel himself, before suddenly vanishing, experiencing random visions in the process. Weidling suggests that they carry out another search and rescue mission, but Burgdorf angrily tells him that they're at war again. Meanwhile, in Göring's fortress, Göring shows to Hitler footage of the drone army, which he calls the "Pantheons", effortlessly destroying NATO and the African countries' military forces. He also reveals that he created the Pantheons because the people of Africa have learned how to defeat him, and that he intends to use them to have his revenge by committing continental genocide. Göring then presents Hitler with two choices: be eaten, or go down fighting with "honor and glory". Hitler chooses the latter and is teleported into outer space, where Göring reveals his alternate form: Machinedramon, much to Hitler's bafflement and horror. Episode 2 - Search and Rescue (Gb. Alexander) Göring and Hitler engage in a grueling battle, with both men (the former still in his Machinedramon form) unleashing energy beams at each other (at one point, Göring attacks Hitler using rockets). The battle eventually ends when someone else throws a grenade and shoots at Hitler, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, back in the Bunker, Krebs reveals through reconnaissance the existence of several of Göring's fortresses, and speculates that one of them is holding Hitler. Shortly afterwards Mohnke reports that the Pantheons have pushed further into Algeria, Sudan, and Eritrea, and that Libya has been conquered, though Chad, Egypt, and Tunisia are barely holding. Goebbels reveals that Speer has enhanced the bunker even further, upgrading the Super Mega Bunker Mobile into a [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Conestoga_class Conestoga-class] Bunker. Weidling proposed that they consult the Dumb Fish to help them, but Goebbels reminds him that the Dumb Fish is no longer with them. Eventually, the Bunker, in its upgraded form, flies into Sudan, where one of the fortresses is located. Goebbels reveals that the Pantheons have begun deploying chemical and psychological warfare, and that their destination, a NATO-Sudanese outpost that is nearby the fortress, has already been affected. When Weidling and Günsche arrived at the outpost, they find its garrison being driven insane by a red-colored gas and a terrible song that is playing loudly (not to mention backwards and at a lower pitch). The two men witness a machinegun crew shooting at something that is playing the song; eventually the crew consults the help of another soldier simply known as "Roach" to help them. By using his grenade launcher, Roach stops the song. Weidling asks him if he knows the commanding officer; Roach simply answers "yeah", and walks away as the world around them fades to black. Meanwhile, Hitler, who is imprisoned inside one of Göring's fortresses, tries to figure out a way to let the Bunker know of his presence. Göring watches footage of the destruction of his Sudanese fortress by the Bunker, and activates the Dominion battleship. Episode 3 - World in Catastrophe (Beom Jun Koo) Characters *Adolf Hitler: The main protagonist. *Hermann Göring: The main antagonist of the series, who tried to take over Africa in retaliation for himself getting exiled by Hitler. *Hermann Fegelein: Serves as an antagonist in the first season before becoming a supporting protagonist in the second and third seasons. *Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Makes brief appearances throughout the second season. *Pantheons: An army of futuristic humanoid drones commanded by Göring. They first appeared in the third season. *Dumb Fish Parodies: The Unterganger who started the series. Makes a brief appearance in the second season, and is mentioned in the third season. Settings Trivia *The Patrolbots featured in Season 2 Episode 3 were in fact GN-XIIIs from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Sonic7emerald originally didn't plan to make them partly camouflaged, but an editing error during the production phase gave him the idea to do so. *In Season 3 Episode 1, there is a reference to another parody series set in an African country (in this case Egypt, where much of the second season takes place), Hitler's Llama Priest. **Also, the intro to that episode is intended to be a parody of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty's own intro. **Hitler's random visions consist of a screenshot from Mega Man Zero (intended to foreshadow a plot point; the same screenshot is also seen in the season's thumbnail, but just barely), as well as footage of DarkSydePhil, The Room, Battlefield Earth, Transformers Headmasters, and Mega Man X4. The random visions were improvised; Alexander originally intended to use the Japanese commercials for Mega Man Zero, but he realized that they all have terrible video quality and are too short. *The decision to feature the Sulaco and the Dominion in Season 3 Episode 2 was intended to be a reference to the fact that both Aliens and Gundam were inspired by Starship Troopers, whose actual film adaptations are also being parodied by Alexander in his series, Hitler Invades Fegeldathu. *Süleyman Tekin Gürmen made a fake episode of this series, which caused extreme outrage from the Untergangers who contributed to the second season. Gb. Alexander had to post comments to warn people not to be fooled while sonic7emerald even went one step further by filing a takedown notice on the fake episode. This resulted with Süleyman's channel getting taken down in September 17. Gallery File:Hitler_Sends_Goring_to_Africa.jpg|Thumbnail for all episodes of Season 2 External links * Playlist Category:Parodies Category:Common Series Category:Upcoming and ongoing parodies Category:Feature-length Parodies